1. Field
The present invention generally relates to graphical user interfaces and more particularly relates to the navigation of dynamic collections of information.
2. Related Art
Navigation through collections of information is firmly rooted in conventional text based solutions. These conventional utilities were well suited to yesterday's low-bandwidth networks and limited processing power devices. In today's high-bandwidth, high processing power environments, however, conventional navigation utilities are increasingly becoming the bottleneck between a user desired information. Additionally, conventional navigation utilities typically present very different user interfaces across the various different types of collections of information. For example, databases, file systems, and web sites all have very different user interfaces, requiring users to be experienced and familiar with each interface.
Furthermore, conventional navigation systems continue to struggle with the presentation of information relating to the location, direction, and context of a user within a collection of information. Compounding this limitation of the conventional systems is the increasingly dynamic nature of collections of information and their tendency and ability to change while a user is interacting with the collection of information.
One significant drawback of conventional navigation systems is that a user can easily get lost within the hierarchical structure of the collection of information. This is typically due to a lack of context presented to the user, but can also be due to variations in the form of the user interface. For example, different graphical presentations of the navigation system may be found within the various web pages in a web site. The different graphical presentation may cause a user to become confused as to the current location with the collection of information.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that provides uniform navigation of dynamic collections of information and overcomes the significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.